a night in the castle
by brosis2717
Summary: sora has feelings for riku, late at night, alone with him, sora confesses, how will riku react?


It had been a long day and thus Riku, Sora, and others decided to stay the night at Mickey's castle. the dreaded organization XIII was still undefeated. tired, the group decided to hit the hay as early as possible, Sora, however just couldn't seem to fall asleep. he decided to go get a lil night-time snack. he made his way through the halls and past the enormous dining room. the kitchen was much larger than Sora had anticipated. the room had many sets of shelves, each one reaching to the ceiling and having hundreds of bottles, whether they be spices, seasonings, or cooking powders. the fridge was at least twice as tall as sora, and the walk in freezer next to it was not only twice as tall, but it was also twice as wide as he is tall. sora opened the fridge and grabbed a quart sized milk bottle. he closed the fridge and began to gulp down the milk.  
"having a midnight snack i see" the unknown voice startled sora, and he ended up spilling the milk all over himself. he turned around to find that it was riku.  
"thanks riku, you made me spill milk all over myself" sora whined. riku's face turned bright red and he looked to the side until sora had cleaned himself up.  
"so what's up? couldn't sleep?" riku sat himself down on a stool, leaning backward onto the counter behind him.  
"yeah. i don't know, i just couldn't fall asleep."  
"today was a long day, you really should get some rest" riku said. he gave sora a look sora wasn't familiar with, it was sincere, inviting, and something else, but sora wasn't quite clear, mischievous, perhaps?  
"yeah, well, I'm not sleepy yet. since you're here, i have something i wanted to talk to you about." sora said, his voice lowering to a whisper near the end.  
"yeah? go for it" riku said, raising one eyebrow at sora. his face was a light tinge of red while he talked.  
"well, you know how we're close, you're always there to help me, and i've known you for almost my whole life" sora's face was a bright hue of red now, his face almost facing the floor.  
"yeah, that's what friend's do for each other" riku gave sora a sincere smile "yeah, friends... but sometimes friends have stronger feelings for each other than normal..." sora was almost stuttering at this point... nerve-wracked.  
"yeah, like love right? is this about kari?" sora was like a little brother to riku, but riku was so much more to sora.  
"umm... no... it's about someone else... someone just as close" sora started "sora... are you saying what i think you're saying?" riku was curious now.  
"umm... well... what I'm saying is..." sora was twiddling his fingers now, it was obvious that sora was shy about the topic of which he was talking about. "well... it's just... i think... i might... love you" riku sat there silently for a few minutes, a few minutes that felt like hell in sora's mind. sora began wondering (did i make a mistake? should i have not told him? does he like me? does he hate me?) poor sora was worrying his hair out. "riku?" sora was getting afraid he had made a mistake.  
"yeah?" was all riku said "n...nothing" sora turned to walk away, but when he turned, he felt his arm being grabbed. riku turned him around and kissed him on the lips. surprised, sora's entire face turned incredibly red. riku pulled out of the kiss first and smiled sweetly at sora.  
"i love you too sora. i have for a long time, i was just worried how you'd react" it was riku's turn for his face to be red. sora hugged him tightly, burying his face in riku's chest, and riku hugged him back.  
"would you mind talking about this more in one of our rooms?" sora asked quietly "not at all" riku said softly, kissing the top of sora's head. looking around corners for any possible witnesses, they quickly and quietly made their way to riku's room. once inside, riku locked the door so no one could enter unannounced. riku sat down in a chair next to a desk, and sora sat on the bed. "so how long have you... loved... me?"  
"for as long as i can remember" sora said quietly "well, the important thing is that we both know now" riku said, coming over to the bed and planting a kiss on sora's soft lips, placing his hands on each of sora's cheeks. riku laid his new lover on hid bed softy, kissing his lips, then cheeks, then his neck. he gave sora a lick and a soft bite on the neck as well. sora moaned softly as he felt riku's tongue massage his neck. riku lifted sora's shirt, just high enough to kiss his stomach, then a little higher to he could kiss higher, and repeated until he got to sora's chest, at which point he tried to take off sora's shirt, but sora stopped him. "oh, I'm sorry, was i going too fast?"  
"it's not that..." sora started, "if i have to take off my shirt, so do you" riku just smiled at sora "sure" riku took off his shirt, and sora was slightly amazed to see that riku was so well built, with a six-pack and big biceps to top it off.  
"wow" sora gasped "like what you see?" all sora could do was nod slowly. he took off his own shirt and then riku picked up where he left. he kissed his chest lightly, slowly making his way to one of sora's nipples. once he got there he gave it a kiss, then a soft, playful lick, then he placed his mouth on it and began to suck. sora moaned loudly as riku sucked. laying next to sora, riku placed his hand on his leg, to gauge sora's reaction, none bad, so riku continued to move his hand closer and closer to the center until he reached sora's crotch, and began rubbing it, making sora moaned even more loudly.  
"shhh, you want to wake the whole castle?" riku said as he lifted his head from sora's nipple. he undid sora's pants, until sora stopped him. "same rules for the pants?" riku asked "you bet" sora said mischievously. they both took off their pants. needless to say they were both hard. sora was 6 inches long, and riku was an astonishing 7 and a half inches. riku began to rub sora's dick gently, precum oozing out of the tip very slightly. riku kissed sora's lips, then his chest, then his stomach, then he kissed the base, then the dick he gave sora's dick a lick, then he slid it into his mouth, and soras head shot back in pleasure as riku swirled his tongue around sora's head. he began to bob his head up and down, taking more and more with each downward motion, until he was able to put the whole thing in his mouth. sora gripped riku's head twitching from the pleasure.  
"riku..." sora moaned, "i... i think i'm gonna..." riku moved his head faster and before sora could finish the sentance, he came into riku's mouth. riku pulled off, swallowing sora's mess. "you swallowed it..." sora was shocked, he hadn't expected riku to do that.  
"tasted pretty good too" riku gave him a playful smirk. they began to kiss again and sora whispered something in riku's ear.  
"can i return the favor?"  
"you're more than welcome if you want to"  
"i do" sora whispered. sora slowly lowered his head, nervous about taking all 7 and a half inches in his mouth.  
"you don't have to if you don't want to" riku said, making sure sora wasn't feeling pressured.  
"i do" sora said just before he began to lick riku's cock. riku moaned softly as sora tried to copy riku's movements with the tongue. he stuck the head in at first, still nervous. he started to go down slowly, needing to go back up a few times, but eventually reaching the base, to sora, it felt like his whole throat was filled with riku's cock. he slid the dick in and out, and sora's throat was much tighter than riku's, thus making riku cum sooner, and since his cock was down sora's throat, there wasn't really an issue of spitting or swallowing. sora came up gasping for air.  
"you ok?" riku got a little worried "yeah, i'm ok" sora said. he hugged riku and laid in his strong embracing arms. "i love you" sora said, smiling.  
"i love you too" riku said back. they both laid there until they fell asleep in each other's arms.

to be continued 


End file.
